


Memes in Space

by RainPhee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Language, I can't believe I'm doing this, Innuendo, Multi, Sexual Humor, aka a LOT of cursin, although do we really need to confirm that its so obvious, btw allura and matt aren't dating, full of memes and gayness, im filling this with shilluratt because that's my shit man, just reAD IT GOD, keith is gay, lance is a raging bisexual, pidge is an aroace trans girl, shiro is a poly pansexual man, they're like bffs who tease their shared boyfriend, yet another group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPhee/pseuds/RainPhee
Summary: across the vast expanse of spacememes echo into eternity





	1. o shit waddup it's ya bois

_**allurasaysno**_ **added** _ **the tailor, im not emo, SpaceDad, hunkalove, not enough coffee too many people**_ **and** _ **toocoranforyou**_ **into** **this** **group** **chat**

**the tailor:**  [sent image memesechoforever.png]

**im not emo:** what the fuck

**not enough coffee too many people:** oh nice taking the chats virginity lance

**the tailor:** it is my specialty 

**SpaceDad:** asdfghjkl

**hunkalove:** you just

**hunkalove:** shiro you literally just typed the middle line of the keyboard

**SpaceDad:** what no

**im not emo:** that's not what a keysmash looks like 

**im not emo:** they look ugly

**im not emo:** lance could you please demonstrate

**the tailor:** hqissuxbaydbajaqkqmaqkowmdkwmssk

**im not emo:** you see

**the tailor:** no I literally dropped my phone

**not enough coffee too many people:** bullshit

**SpaceDad:** language

**hunkalove:** this chat is a train wreck already and allura + coran haven't said a word

**allurasaysno:** y'all memeing fucks aren't worth my time

**im not emo:** can coran even use a phone bc he just walked by cursing in altean 

**im not emo:** also lance im calling u out right now you didn't drop your phone u fuck

**the tailor:** you wound me keith

**hunkalove:** wait 

**hunkalove:** does that mean you and lance are alone together bc you're not with us

**not enough coffee too many people:** [sent image iwantthebooty.gif]

**im not emo:** all of you are fucking dead to me

**SpaceDad:** allura please i can't do this alone

**allurasaysno:** all yours buddy

**SpaceDad:** i thought you loved me allura

**toocoranforyou:** JOWHSUAVFO OIWBDWU KUHBUBU ains^?%? >nuan

**SpaceDad** : not now coran im trying to win back alluras favor


	2. is that a fucking gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge is the chat lurker. keith thinks aliens are real. someone gets in contact with a missing holt. lance is fucking annoying. shiro gains a boyfriend and a girlfriend. hunk is laughing too hard

**hunkalove:** okay im calling it  
  
**the tailor:** ???  
  
**im not emo:** ???  
  
**im not emo:** why are we sending question marks  
  
**the tailor:** its like asking what but without asking it  
  
**im not emo:** th fuck  
  
**im not emo:** why  
  
**hunkalove:** aaAANYWAY  
  
**hunkalove:** im calling it now  
  
**hunkalove:** pidge is the chat lurker  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** damn u rite  
  
**allurasaysno** : she is here  
  
**im not emo:** she is here  
  
**the tailor:** she is here  
  
**SpaceDad** : she is here  
  
**hunkalove:** she is here  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** fucking STOP  
  
_**the tailor changed their name to 'she is here'** _  
  
_**im not emo changed their name to 'she is here'** _  
  
**she is here:** keith  
  
**she is here:** are we bonding  
  
**she is here:** fFfTfFTPPPHHGg  
  
**SpaceDad:** i can't believe keith and lance are one being  
  
**allurasaysno:** i can't believe this chat  
  
**hunkalove:** [sent image restinspaghettineverforgetti.jpg]  
  
_**she is here changed their name to 'fuck off lance mcclain'**_  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** you see my name  
  
**she is here:** no im blind  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** ffFUuUuCKkIghh  
  
**_she is here changed their name to 'rUNNING FASTLY'_**  
  
**rUNNING FASTLY:** [sent image goindowntownwalkinfast.png]  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** [sent image cominforurass.jpeg]  
  
**rUNNING FASTLY:** [sent image waLKINGFASTER.png]  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** guys  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** shut up  
  
**SpaceDad** : what's happening pidge  
  
**hunkalove:** o gee  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** im getting a signal  
  
**rUNNING FASTLY:** keith stop hitting me this is important  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** you got lucky  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** its from the galra  
  
**allurasaysno:** o shIT PIDGE WHAT DOES IT SAY  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** its  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** oh ur fucking kidding me  
  
**SpaceDad** : PIDGE TELL US  
  
**not enough coffee too many people:** talk to him yourself  
  
**SpaceDad:** ?!  
  
_**not enough coffee too many people**_ **added** _ **holt the system**_ **to this group chat**  
  
**SpaceDad** : ?!!?!!??????!?!!!!!!!!!!! MATT??!!!????!!  
  
**hunkalove:** whOAWHAT  
  
**allurasaysno:** who?  
  
**holt the system:** the fuck is this  
  
**SpaceDad:** MATT WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**holt the system:** shiro?  
  
**SpaceDad:** WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**holt the system:** [sent image thegalraempire.png]  
  
**SpaceDad:** pajsieyfidhcksmcla  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** shiro finally learned how to keysmash  
  
**allurasaysno:** okay seriously who is this  
  
**SpaceDad:** allura  
  
**SpaceDad:** this is matt  
  
**holt the system:** yo  
  
**SpaceDad:** hes my ex-boyfriend  
  
**holt the system:** ex!???!  
  
**SpaceDad:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD  
  
**holt the system:** POOR EXCUSE  
  
**SpaceDad:** NOT REALLY???  
  
**allurasaysno:** okay we need to have a talk  
  
**SpaceDad** : oh shit  
  
**holt the system:** oh shit  
  
**hunkalove:** this is so dramatic  
  
_**rUNNING FASTLY changed their name to 'blue dabbadee'** _  
  
**blue dabbadee:** keith im swooning this is too much for my fragile heart  
  
**blue dabbadee:** hold me  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** you acTUALLY FUCKIGH FELL ON ME????  
  
**blue dabbadee:** hold me  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** fine  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** but you have to listen to my conspiracy theories  
  
**_not enough coffee too many people changed their name to 'the truth is out there'_**  
  
**the truth is out there:** did someone say conspiracy theories  
  
**hunkalove:** pidge where have you been  
  
**the truth is out there:** bugging matt on pm  
  
**hunkalove:** figures  
  
**blue dabbadee:** im surrounded by fucking nerds  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** be careful  
  
**fuck off lance mcclain:** one of those nerds currently has access to your jugular  
  
**hunkalove:** [sent image ultimatelenny.png]  
  
**the truth is out there:** [sent image thatsprettyGAY.gif]  
  
_**fuck off lance mcclain changed their name to 'youre all assholes'** _  
  
_**blue dabbadee changed their name to 'keith likes biting peoples necks'** _  
  
**youre all assholes:** i swear to fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i nearly got in trouble @ school for writing this  
> also its super hard to format this thing and it takes forever??? what im saying is yall better cough up comments bc kudos arent enough to feed my memes


	3. i can't believe takashi shirogane is fucking dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has relationship problems. keith is found in a gay pride shirt. shiro achieves death by significant others. lance is too aggressive with his flirting. hunk has found a rock he admires very much. pidge is probably orchestrating everything from the vents

**hunkalove:** i think I just realized   
  
**hunkalove:** am i the voltron token heterosexual   
  
**youre all assholes:** yes   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** yes   
  
**the truth is out there:** yes   
  
**SpaceDad:** yes   
  
**allurasaysno:** what's a heterosexual   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** who's the biggest gay tho   
  
**the truth is out there:** keith   
  
**SpaceDad:** keith   
  
**hunkalove:** keith   
  
**youre all assholes:** me duh   
  
**youre all assholes changed their name to 'the biggest gay in space'**   
  
**allurasaysno:** seriously what is a heterosexual   
  
**SpaceDad:** hunk is   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** dont worry hunk   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** we still love you   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** even though you dont understand the beauty of keiths ass   
  
**the truth is out there:** and screenshotted   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** lance   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** what   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** dont come in   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** why   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** you busy or somethin   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** ,':)   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** hhhhhhhh   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks:** im coming in   
  
**hunkalove:** do you really wanna risk seeing keith with his dick out   
  
**the truth is out there:** dicks out for lance   
  
**keith likes biting peoples necks changed their name to 'dicks out for lance'**   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** are you fucking serious   
  
**dicks out for lance:** maybe   
  
**hunkalove:** holy shit this is next level   
  
**the truth is out there:** use protection   
  
**dicks out for lance:** keith oh my GOD   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN   
  
**the truth is out there:** holy shit is he actually??   
  
**dicks out for lance:** no   
  
**dicks out for lance:** but he is standing in front of the largest pile of rainbow-colored memorabilia ive ever seen   
  
hunkalove: keith brought all of his gay pride stuff to space????   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** yes   
  
**hunkalove:** how??? we havent been to earth in months   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** the gays keep their secrets   
  
**dicks out for lance:** oho   
  
**dicks out for lance:** secrets huh   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** lance you take one step closer and ill punch you in the dick   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** what are you doing   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** OW   
  
**dicks out for lance:** dont expect to hear much from us guys   
  
**dicks out for lance:** i gotta pelt this guy with rainbow plushes and then probably make out with him   
  
**hunkalove:** good luck   
  
**the truth is out there:** keith stop screaming at me on pm this is your fate   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** AINWSISMDIDNFISPAQKSO,A   
  
**the truth is out there:** destiny   
  
**hunkalove:** i guess it's just me and you now pidge   
  
**SpaceDad:** HIDE ME   
  
**hunkalove:** whoopsies   
  
**the truth is out there:** shiro wtf   
  
**SpaceDad:** your brother is an awful man   
  
**the truth is out there:** damn u rite   
  
**hunkalove:** is that your favorite meme   
  
**the truth is out there:** [sent image damnurite.jpg]   
  
**SpaceDad:** this is only safe for a limited amount of time i have to flee   
  
**holt the system:** i heard the frenzied screams of my boyfriend   
  
**allurasaysno:** same   
  
**SpaceDad:** THEY FOUND ME   
  
**SpaceDad changed their name to 'SAVE ME** '   
  
**holt the system changed their name to 'wake me up inside'**   
  
**SAVE ME changed their name to 'im filing a divorce'**   
  
**allurasaysno:** matt i wish you were here   
  
**wake me up inside:** why?   
  
**allurasaysno:** bc shiros dick game is top notch   
  
**wake me up inside:** i know omg   
  
**allurasaysno:** [sent image highfive1.gif]   
  
**wake me up inside:** [sent image highfive2.gif]   
  
**im filing a divorce:** THIS WAS A MISTAKE   
  
**allurasaysno:** so you dont love us?   
  
**im filing a divorce:** right now?   
  
**im filing a divorce:** not very much   
  
**the truth is out there changed the chat name to _'and in that moment, takashi shirogane knew he had fucked up'_**   
  
**hunkalove:** i forgot that you could change the group chat name omg   
  
**dicks out for lance:** keith ur getting kinda loud there   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** are you complaining   
  
**allurasaysno:** oh my GOD   
  
**wake me up inside:** i didnt know this chat was for sexting   
  
**dicks out for lance:** were just making out lol   
  
**the biggest gay in space:** WERE UNDERAGE   
  
**allurasaysno:** we arent matt   
  
**wake me up inside:** i like the way you think   
  
**wake me up inside:** keep him warm for me ;)   
  
**im filing a divorce:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i kNOW i said that id update quickly but u know what????? school thats what. also my familys laptop just came back from being fixed (i broke it but shhh) and its way too hard to format this shit on my ipad.
> 
> in other news, i started another fanfic!! it's called a little stardust in your eyes and you can see it on my page. it's klance jsyk and im planning on an update soonish, if possible.
> 
> thanks for reading and dont forget to comment so you can feed my memes!! we're very hungry and kudos just doesnt fill a growing memes belly


	4. ayy lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge and keith form the Conspiracy Buddies. lance is Confused. hunk goes on a trip. allura and matt sweep each other away. shiro is a grown man with a wife and a husband and kids and a lion and when he runs out of eyeliner he doesnt cry about it. coran finally gets a grip on his phone

**the truth is out there:** keith do you think there are aliens who look like shrek

 **the biggest gay in space:** probably

 **dicks out for lance:** what

 **the truth is out there:** a swamp planet

 **the truth is out there:** with shrek aliens

**_dicks out for lance_ changed their name to ‘ _the fuck yall smokin_ ’**

**_the biggest gay in space_ changed their name to ‘ _the truth_ ’**

**the fuck yall smokin:** ur smoking

 **the fuck yall smokin:** the truth

 **the truth is out there:** yep

 **the fuck yall smokin:** where the fuck is hunk i cant deal w this shit

 **im filing a divorce:** hunk decided to go on a trip

 **the fuck yall smokin:** so he doesnt have internet?

 **im filing a divorce:** as far as i know

 **the fuck yall smokin:** !!?!?!!!??!! consider hunk and i’s marriage OVER

 **the truth:** whoa whoa whoa

 **the truth:** nobody told me that even hunk was a threat

 **the fuck yall smokin:** you absolute beanbag

 **the truth is out there:** hunk and lance have been married ever since second grade

 **the truth is out there:** they had the ceremony in the sandpit

 **the truth is out there:** its in every single photo album the mcclains own

 **the fuck yall smokin:** it was a joyous day

 **the truth:** can kids in second grade even get married?

 **the fuck yall smokin:** shut the hell your mouth

 **the truth is out there:** where the fuck is everybody else

 **im filing a divorce:** im dead

 **the truth:** he ran out of eyeliner. he's been in bed all day crying which i told him would ruin the eyeliner he has on rn BUT DID HE LISTEN??? NO

 **im filing a divorce:** sometimes a man’s just gotta cry over his lack of sephora intense liquid black with a special tip for a flawless wing every time

 **allurasaysno:** you're such a baby

 **im filing a divorce:** i am in a CRISIS here darling

 **allurasaysno:** sigh

 **allurasaysno:** ill try to see what i can do to get you more eyeliner

**_im filing a divorce_ changed their name to ' _happily married_ '**

**the fuck yall smokin:** this is so romantic i want to die

 **the truth is out there:** hey that's my line

**_the truth_ _is out there_ changed their name to ' _aroace gremlin_ '**

**aroace gremlin:** im the only one allowed to complain about yall being thirsty hoes

 **aroace gremlin:** seeing as im the only one who doesnt get the thirst

 **the fuck yall smokin:** The Thirst™

 **the truth:** who needs romance when you have memes

 **aroace gremlin:** keith promise me that when i die you'll have that engraved on my headstone

 **the truth:** promised

 **wake me up inside:** what's going on

 **happily married:** matt

 **happily married:** baby

 **happily married:** one of the loves of my life

 **wake me up inside:** what does he want allura

 **allurasaysno:** he ran out of eyeliner he wants snuggles

 **toocoranforyou:** since when have keith and pidge been so close

 **the fuck yall smokin:** !!!!!!

 **aroace gremlin:** HOLY SHIT

 **the truth:** crYPTID SPOTTED

 **toocoranforyou:** what

 **happily married:** oh hi coran!

 **wake me up inside** : whos this allura u better give me the deets

 **allurasaysno:** he's my advisor we were frozen together for 10,000 years and also we thought he didnt know how to use a phone

 **toocoranforyou:** surprise bitches i do

 **toocoranforyou:** who's this matt

 **aroace gremlin:** my brother and shiro’s boyfriend i guess

 **toocoranforyou:** i thought shiro and allura were a thing

 **the fuck yall smokin:** yeah they are

 **happily married:** its called polyamory get with the times coran

 **allurasaysno:** shiro decided to take more than one mate

 **toocoranforyou:** OH why didn't you just SAY SO

 **the truth:** wait if shiro and allura and matt are all in a relationship then is allura also dating matt

 **allurasaysno:** well im not attracted to matt

 **wake me up inside:** same im gay as shit

 **allurasaysno:** but we are like BEST FRIENDS so

 **allurasaysno:** matt b my platonic boyfriend

 **wake me up inside:** im swooning of course i will

 **the fuck yall smokin:** i cant believe this

 **aroace gremlin:** SHIROS LADY JUST SWOOPED IN AND STOLE HIS MAN

 **happily married:** [sent image loss.jpg]

 **the truth:** are you fuckigh

 **aroace gremlin:** you do NOT SEND

 **aroace gremlin:** LOSS.JPG

 **aroace gremlin:** IN THIS FUCKIGH CHAT ROOM!!!

**aroace gremlin changed the chat name to ‘ _LOSS.JPG FREE ZONE_ ’**

**the truth:** [sent image loss.jpg]

**_the fuck yall smokin_ changed their name to ' _loss.jpg_ '**

**aroace gremlin:** blocked. blocked. blocked. none of you are free of sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i formatted it while procrastinating writing together lmao okay
> 
> idk i just wanted to update and shit... im not even done with season two yet lol. also literally someone just asked me if i make dank memes i cry
> 
> next chapter will probably be about furries.... specifically how keith is a furry.... its gonna be gr8

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe I'm doing this smh 
> 
> find me on tumblr at rainbow-phoenix-fangirls


End file.
